Engine Gear
Engine Gears (エンジンギア Enjin Gia) are a Beyblade Part implemented on December 2002. It was released as a part of the Engine Gear System. Overview Engine Gears are upgraded Spin Gears that have a spring-like mechanisms. Engine Gears help Beyblades achieve high-speed rotation and can change it's behavior drastically in battle. Must be used with Engine Gear System Blade Bases. Types of Engine Gears Engine Gears comes in Right-Spin and Left-Spin varieties: 'Right Engine Gear' The Right Engine Gear (レライエンジンギア Raito Enjin Gia) is the most common variety of Engine Gear and comes in an assortment of types including: *'Metal Semi-flat Type': A Engine Gear core equipped with a semi-flat tip for balanced Agility and Stamina, which are further enhanced when the Engine Gear is activated. This Engine Gear core can be acquired from the A-94 Driger G or A-99 Dranzer G Booster and Starter packs. *'Metal Ball Type': A Engine Gear core equipped with a rounded tip for Defense and Stamina performance, which are further enhanced when the Engine Gear is activated. This Engine Gear core can be acquired from the A-104 Draciel G Booster pack. *'Metal Flat Type': A Engine Gear core equipped with a flat tip for Agility performance, which is further enhanced by the activation of the Engine Gear core. This Engine Gear core can be acquired from the A-108 Strata Dragoon G Booster pack. *'Customizable Type 1': A Engine Gear core that was designed for compatibility with interchangeable Engine Weights. This type of Engine Gear can equipped specialized "Engine Weight" shaft parts to modify their performance. There are 3 customization options available for this Engine Gear type which include the Circle Defense, Circle Survivor, and Mystery Cutter parts. *'Reverse Type': A Engine Gear core with an unique internal mechanism that spins in opposition to the of the Engine Gear top when activated, changing the way the top moves around the stadium and launching a surprise counterattack on the opponent. While this ENGINE GEAR is incredible effective, the conflicting momentum drastically drains the Beyblade's Stamina following use. This type of Engine Gear core is also compatible with interchangeable Customize Engine Weights and can only be acquired from the A-117 Dranzer GT starter pack, which comes included with the "Metal Semi-flat" Customize Engine Weight. *'Customizable Type 2': A Engine Gear core that was designed for compatibility only with interchangeable Customize Engine Weights. These Engine Gear cores function identically to regular Engine Gears in terms of power output. There are 4 customization options available for this Engine Gear type which include the Metal Sharp, Metal Grip, Metal Semi-flat, Metal Change, and Light Sharp tips. 'Left Engine Gear' The Left Engine Gear ( ) is a variety of Engine Gear that functions identical to Right Engine Gear cores, but are dedicated to play. *'Metal Semi-flat Type': A Engine Gear core equipped with an semi-flat tip for balanced Agility and Stamina, which are further enhanced when the Engine Gear is activated. Players can acquire this part from the A-89 Dragoon G starter pack. *'Turbo Type': A Engine Gear core features a specialized spring that gives a shorter, but more powerful burst of speed (up to 4 times the regular output of other Engine Gear cores). This type of Engine Gear core is also compatible with interchangeable Customize Engine Weight tips and can be acquires from the A-112 Dragoon GT starter pack or the Hasbro-released G-209 Trygle 2 G starter pack. Each set comes included with the "Metal Grip" Customize Engine Weight tip. *'Customizable Type': A Engine Gear core designed for compatibility only with interchangeable Customize Engine Weight tips. These Engine Gear cores function identically to regular Engine Gears in terms of power output. Players can acquire this part from the Hasbro-released G-204 Venusian G and G-205 White Gabriel G starter packs and comes included with the "Metal Semi-flat" Customize Engine Weight tip. 'Heavy Metal Gear' The Heavy Metal Gear ( ) is an Engine Gear-style component with no moving machinery, but instead contains a Solid Metal Core ( , Heavy Metal Core) made entirely of metal for greater weight. Players can acquire this part from the A-95 Metal Driger booster pack. 'Gyro Engine Gear' The Gyro Engine Gear ( ) is an unique Engine Gear with an internal gyro motor that is spins the tip of the top independently from the other components of the Beyblade top. The motor itself is Ripcord-powered, requiring a manual pull start to activate, and has options for or operation. This type of Engine Gear enables a Blader to Launch the Beyblade with or without a launcher. Players can acquire this part from the A-109 Flame Pegasus starter pack, the G-208 Capricorn Strike G starter pack or from the Rare Prize Beyblade, Thunder Pegasus, from the Random Booster 12 booster pack. Either source comes included with the "Metal Sharp" Customize Engine Weight tip. 'Customize Gear' The Customize Gear (カスタマイズギア Kasutamaizu Gia) are a type of Engine Gear-style cores that contain no engine machinery, but are instead loaded with a performance-modifying gimmicks. These parts are also designed for compatibility with Customize Engine Weights tips. *'Full Auto-Clutch Version': A Customize Gear equipped with a "Full Auto Clutch" function. Similar to features found on the Full Auto Clutch Base & Spin Gear as well as the Customize Clutch Base, the Full Auto Clutch Customize Gear allowing the Engine Gear top to switch between and modes, depending the spin speed of the top. This part is only available in the option. *'Free Shaft Version': A Customize Gear equipped with internal bearings that allow the shaft and tip to rotate freely, reducing resistance to the spin of the Beyblade and increasing endurance. Gallery EG.jpg|Engine Gear DragoonG8.jpg (V3)GaiaDragoonG 0000.jpg Category:Parts Category:Engine Gears Category:Engine Gear System Category:Engine Gear System Parts Category:First Generation Category:First Generation Parts Category:Terminology